This invention relates to a manipulating/positioning apparatus and, more specifically, to an apparatus used in medical research for holding and manipulating a micro-injector or other device requiring precise positioning in order to make metered injections or physiological measurements, or conduct other experiments on small organisms and other objects.
Often medical research requires the conduct of experiments in connection with very small living organisms (less than 100 micron diameters) such as mosquito larvae and other delicate objects. For example, such experiments may require researchers to inject substances into an opening in an organism without killing it.
Such injections require an injection device and an apparatus which can be manipulated in all directions in very small increments, and, once in position, will not move due to backlash, oscillation, settling or momentum.